


Heart Eyes

by raconteurlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tumblr, Angst, BoyxBoy, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Build, Tumblr, btw they're really gross, just a warning, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis and harry i mean, sort of, the title might change, they're disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raconteurlarry/pseuds/raconteurlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a secret tumblr blog, to get in touch with the fans without having to get mobbed. He always talks about Harry. Thing is, Louis doesn't know Harry also has a blog himself and Niam may or may have not made a Larry blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames that I use for this story are mostly random. The first chapter is short, but it gets longer. I got school so it has slow updates, I'm sorry. But either way I hope you come to like this story. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. This used to be a Twitter AU, I'm just changing it to Tumblr now because I haven't used Twitter in ages.
> 
> Update: Since I'm changing this to Tumblr, the story isn't consistent. So it'll be weird reading it all. But if you still want to, knock yourself out.

**[Tumblr]**

 

Louis sighs as he logs in, typing his password and url,  _aimharrystyles._ He brightens up as he refreshes his dashboard, seeing a lovely post about him:

 

 **alwayslou:** tell me why louis' eyelashes are just... gorgeous like wow i feel so attacked ?

 

He shakes his head, letting a grin grace his features. It felt great to know the fans loved him this much, or even more. He noticed the username of the person who tweeted it, and clicked their profile. He loved looking at Larry accounts. It amused him a lot. After scrolling through  _alwayslou_ _,_ he thought that maybe it was time to lose his shit:

 

 **aimharrystyles:**  i am in need to talk about how beautiful harry is i mean hIS CURLINESS !!

 

He may or may not have giggled while typing that.

 

 **larriecaptain:**   _(in reply to aimhharrystyles)_ FJKBVJKSAEJOCEFEW YOUR USERNAME IEFOWIEFFSCC nONONONONO

 

He laughed really loud at this one.

 

 **aimharrystyles:**   _(in reply to larriecaptain)_ SHHHH !! I'M VERY UNSTABLE !!

 

 **larriecaptain:**   _(in reply to aimharrystyles)_ i hate louisandharry so much thEY GIVE ME SO MUCH STRESS FSDHEFVWOIEC

 

He already knew what the Larries meant by this (a lot of things shouldn't be taken literally), so he didn't really take it to heart. But he knows that he and Harry's relationship actually really do give them stress sometimes but he knew they'd be alright (he's seen horrifying stuff).

 

 **aimharrystyles:**   _(in reply to larriecaptain)_ me too liKE DAMN ! AND STUPID MODEST DOESN'T KNOW SHIT ! DON'T THEY KNOW LARRIES (which are like 90% of the fandom) WOULD FUCKING CELEBRATE ?!

 

Oh how he loved ranting about how dense Modest! was.

 

 **larriecaptain:** _(in reply to aimhharrystyles)_ TELL ME ABOUT IT!!!!! ITS SO STUPID LIKE SO MANY PEOPLE WOULD SUPPORT THEM!!!!!!!!!! (also do you wanna talk in tumblr's shit chat box)

 

 **aimharrystyles:**   _(in reply to larriecaptain)_ UGH, THEY'RE TOO FUCKING BLIND !! (okay lol)

 

Soon he noticed a notification, and he opened up the (fucked up) Tumblr chat box.

 

 **larriecaptain:** IF I WAS THEIR MANAGER I'D DEFINITELY LET THEM COME OUT HEINCCCKDWS

 

 _If only,_ he'd thought to himself. He heard someone calling his name.

 

 **aimharrystyles:**  shit;; gtg i gotta do stuff *pissed off emoji*

 

 **larriecaptain:**  s'okay bYE FELLOW LARRIE!!!!!

 

 **aimharrystyles:**  byee !

 

With that, he logged out.

 


	2. next to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol what am I doing

"Mate! What were you doing on your phone?" Liam asked. Louis shrugged, smiling internally, "Nothing really."  _Looking at Larry things._

 

"Lou?" A deep voice called out. "Hazza, you okay babe?" Louis strolled over to the taller boy.

 

"Yeah, 'm fine. Just tired from the practices." Harry rubbed his eyes, sighing deeply and kissing Louis' cheek.

 

Louis looked fondly at him, which was nothing new, but he just couldn't help himself. "Go to sleep, yeah?" Harry nods, "Okay love."

 

Pink tinted Louis' cheeks, it's been a few years since they've first met but Harry still makes him feel like he's talking to his crush. "By the way, Liam, where's Niall?" Liam looked around. "Probably in his room tweeting." Louis sighed. "Hope he isn't boring the fans with his Derby shit again." Liam laughs, saying, "True, true. I'll see you two lovebirds later, alright?" Louis takes Harry's huge hand in his small one, "Alright. See ya." Then they go into their own respective rooms.

 

*

 

"Hey Lou?" Harry fiddled with the hem of their blanket. Louis looked up from his phone. "Yeah Haz?" He waited patiently for Harry to say whatever he was going to say. He was always multitasking, but he never divided his attention when it came to his boyfriend. He usually takes in so many things at once, though all that changes when it's Harry. He focuses solely on him, only him. Harry could be talking for days, weeks, months, and years, and he'd still be listening to every word that comes out of his mouth. Harry was always so slow at talking, and there were people who didn't really like that. But to Louis, he felt like shouting, "GO ON PLEASE SAY MORE." even if Harry kept drawling. Harry was Louis' paradise, and more.

 

"I'm also wondering, why are you always on your phone? Not that its bad or anything, I just-" Harry's voice seemed somewhat nervous, and Louis stood, sitting beside Harry. "Is my man jealous?" He raised an eyebrow, feeling confident. Harry playfully rolled his eyes. "No, not exactly," he laughed, "But I just wanna know what you do there? You seem so into it." He nuzzled Louis' neck. "Um, I wanna know what the fans are up to." Which was half true, actually.

 

"Then can you tell me what they're doing, Louis?" He kissed the area just under Louis' ear, making the other boy bite his lip. "I... they're doing lots of fanarts, some are really graphic to be honest." He looked at Louis, eyes wide. "Well I've seen quite a lot myself." Louis shrugged, laying down, his arms behind his head. "You should see the ones I saw, they're really  _really_ ** _dirty_** ," The word 'dirty' was especially emphasized, and his thick accent made it a.) a whole lot worse and b.) a whole lot better, to Harry. Worse because he might die cause everyone dies when Louis talks. And better because no one gets enough of Louis Tomlinson.

 

"I'm not surprised, though. I mean, who  _isn't_ corrupted? Well, maybe you're an exception. Sad truth but you see, they have such talent. I don't wanna look at the 'bad' side of things. Anyway, there was a time where I looked at this fan's blog and she drew a picture of me. I almost thought it was an actual photo of myself." Louis said, proud. "That's amazing, Lou. Oh and, you know those edits they make of us? Like, what do they call it? Manips? Yeah, it actually looks real at times." Harry drew small circles into the bed sheets as Louis looked at him, grinning from ear to ear, "Oh yeah, I saw those too. Not that it's far from the real thing." Harry chuckled, "I'm so proud of them." Louis nodded in agreement, "We give them lots of things to fuss about, they love and hate us. I think the feeling's mutual." He winked at Harry.

 

The reference made Harry turn a bright red, "How very dare you," He said, trying to make his voice sound angry as he poked Louis' side, making the blue-eyed boy squeak. "Hey!" Louis got under the covers, attempting to protect himself. Harry followed, tickling him not a moment later. "No no no! Harry stop!" Louis cried in between fits of laughter. Harry continued nevertheless, "Never!" Louis was probably redder than Harry now, "Stop! I won't be responsible for your injuries!" He tried swatting Harry's gigantic hands away. "No, Harry!!" Harry's dimples were very prominent, and Louis wanted to live in it but he can't since he's too busy being fucking tickled by him.

 

Harry abruptly stops, taking Louis in his arms. "I'm sorry," Louis sticks his tongue out, but gives him a peck on the lips. "I'll sing to you now, yeah?" Harry offered. Louis' eyes immediately brightened. "Okay." It was a thing for them, some nights Louis would sing, some nights Harry would sing. When they couldn't be together, they would call each other or have a video chat, or if not, they give each other poems. They absolutely adored each other's voices, and loved that they blended so well together.

 

"Do you have a song in mind, babe?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head, "Nope." Harry tapped his chin, and after a few seconds, "Okay, got it." He smiled, taking a deep breath.

 

 _How long will I love you?_ Louis' heart squeezed a bit, this song always got him every time.  
_As long as stars are above you_  
_And longer, if I can._

 

 _How long will I need you?_  
_As long as the seasons need to_  
_Follow their plan._

 

 _How long will I be with you?_  
_As long as the sea is bound to_  
_Wash upon the sand._

 

 _How long will I want you?_  
_As long as you want me to_  
_And longer by far._

 

 _How long will I hold you?_  
_As long as your father told you,_  
_As long as you can._

 

 _How long will I give to you?_  
_As long as I live through you_  
_However long you say._

 

 _How long will I love you?_ Harry closed his eyes.  
_As long as stars are above you_  
_And longer, if I may._

 

He reopened his eyes as he ended the song. Louis was staring at at him in awe. Harry was feeling extra in love so he uttered, "Louis, you have to tell me why your voice is so, so, so beautiful, why your arms are beautiful, how they give me the feeling of safety and comfort, why your hair is always beautiful when you don't even tamper with it, why your eyelashes are so beautiful, you know how crazy I am about them, why your cheekbones are beautiful, carefully sculpted, why your lips are so beautiful, how they're always catching my attention," He traces his thumb over Louis' bottom lip, as the latter leans into the touch. "How your legs are beautiful, it's impossible not to look, how your hands are beautiful, I always want to hold them, how your heart is beautiful, you don't even have to try, how your eyes are beautiful, because whenever I look into them, I see galaxies, dead and living stars, even the universe, everything in it," Louis knew how Harry can get when he described him, but this was kind of on another level. "Just  _everything,_  Louis. Your whole being. Your whole existence,  _everything,_ I tell you,  _everything_. How can one be so beautiful? I won't ever understand. But I know," Harry smiles, "I know that I love you." The smaller boy almost tears up.

 

"That's probably my newest poem, if that can be counted, and the best one yet, because you're always the best." Harry kissed the back of Louis' hand, his cheek, his forehead and finally his lips. "You're my bestest, and I most certainly love you too." He taps Harry's nose, "Go to sleep, H. I know you're tired." Harry yawns, as if on cue. "What about you, Lou?" Louis gently pushes Harry on the bed. "I'll be asleep soon, too. Just wanna take a look at the fans first. I'll be right here next to you." Harry kissed Louis' forehead again.

 

"Goodnight." 

 

Another kiss, and then,

 

"Goodnight."

 

Harry makes sure to be as close to Louis as possible, and Louis reaches for his phone, and makes sure to wrap his arms around him as well. He goes through his feed again, in his fan account.

 

 **aimharrystyles:**  next to you , always

 

**[reblogged by demonlarrie, larriecaptain, limababybean, larryarise, sourcreamniall, and 376 others]**

 

Louis' blog has been in the Tumblr world for quite a while. There were times when fans would actually think he was Louis, because he always,  _always,_ talked about Harry in his blog. There were others who were a bit annoyed at how he talks too much about the tall lad, because they thought he didn't care about Niall or Liam, only Harry.

 

 _Oh, if they only knew,_ his mind spoke.

 

 **larriecaptain:**   _(tumblr chat box)_ YOU'RE BACKKKK HIII !!

 

 **aimharrystyles:** Yes , it is I . Hiiii

 

 **larriecaptain:** :D i have a question if you don't mind?

 

 **aimharrystyles:** go ahead !

 

 **larriecaptain:** what's your gender? (sorry i just got curious ): )

 

Louis raised both his eyebrows, then smiled a small smile after.

 

 **aimharrystyles:**  don't worry about it , i'm aboy

 

 **larriecaptain:** tbh i rlly wanna meet you, your blog is goals

 

 **aimharrystyles:** i'm very flattered , it'd also be great to meet you too ! anyway , gotta go . wanna cuddle my boyfriend so

 

 **larriecaptain:** awww you guys are so cute! alright, see ya lad. use protection!

 

Louis tried not to laugh so as not to wake his sleeping boyfriend.

 

 **aimharrystyles:** *smirking emoji* yes mum , night !

 

 **larriecaptain:** night!

 

 **aimhharrystyles:**  #forevermore H

 

He locked his phone and placed it on the bedside table, setting it on silent. He wanted to be woken up by Harry, his curls under his chin, or maybe his snoring, or maybe his singing, or maybe by his kiss. Anything  _Harry_.

 

He drifted off to sleep, exhausted but happy, love in his arms.

 


	3. yes, of course, always

Louis opened his eyes, rubbing them as he let out a soft yawn. He looked up and saw Harry on his phone, smiling.

 

"Morning babe," He sat up, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Morning to you too, pumpkin." Harry locked his phone, hugging the smaller boy.

 

"What were you doing on your phone? Instagram?" Louis asked. "And Twitter, actually." Harry stepped out of bed.

 

"Maybe I should take a shower..." Louis trailed off. "You coming?" Harry shook his head, "Too early to be this worked up, Lou. Freshened up a bit before you anyway." He playfully smacked Louis' bum, making him squeak. "Harry Edward Styles!"

 

Louis grunted, grabbing his towel and stepping in the bathroom. "I love you!" Harry shouted from across the room. "I love you too, even if you're addicted to kale." Louis teased. "Don't make me pull out my cards!" Harry attempted to sound stern, but failed miserably. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Keep posting black and white pictures then randomly putting up ones with all the colors of the rainbow on it." Louis closed the door as Harry started to laugh.

 

"Tiny hedgehog..." He mumbled. "I heard that!" Came Louis' voice. Instead of saying anything back, he just sighed contentedly as he opened his phone again. Both his Twitter and Instagram were bursting with notifications, as always.

 

He wondered what he should tweet. Another hint, perhaps? He can't think of anything at the moment, so he decides to switch to his fan account. It's quite famous as well, he has a few more followers than Louis does. Harry made his first, so.

 

 **foreveralwayslou:**  waiting, waiting...

 

**retweeted and favorited by xallthelouvex, larrysayings, estheticalarry, happilystrong, stylinbun, and 483 others**

 

Harry leans back on his chair, looking up at the ceiling. He doesn't know Louis has a fan account of his own, and Louis doesn't know he does either. Harry walks up to the bathroom door and places his ear against it in hopes of hearing Louis' angelic morning voice.

 

_I have loved you since I was eighteen..._

 

Harry blushes at the change of lyrics.

 

_Long before we both thought the same thing..._

 

He closes his eyes, and in time with Louis,

 

**_To be loved and to be in love._ **

Louis knows, he knows Harry is outside the door, but he doesn't stop.

 

_All I can do_   
_is say that these_   
_arms are made_   
_for holding you,_

 

_Oh oh oh_

 

_I wanna love like_   
_you made me feel,_   
_when I was_   
_eighteen._

 

Harry notices the shower is turned off, and hears Louis push the curtains. The curtains always make this sound he can't describe when someone pushes them. He knows Louis is about to step out, so he runs and jumps on the bed, giggling to himself.

 

Louis opens the door, seeing Harry in a weird position, most likely attempting to look sexy. Well, sexier than he already is.

 

"What in the world are you doing?" The shorter boy inquired, trying not to laugh at the situation. "Sexy time!" Harry declares, hands up in the air. Louis places his dirty clothes in the basket and walks towards his closet that he shares with his beloved. "In your dreams, yes it is, what you call, sexy time." He chortles. "But Louis!" Harry frowns.

 

"Are you sexually frustrated, Harold?"

 

"What do you think?"

 

"No."

 

"I hate you."

 

"Oh dear, quite the opposite, really."

 

"Do I really?"

"Trust me, I  _know._ "

 

"Yeah? What makes you think that?"

 

"'Cause you can't resist," Louis gestures to his wondrous body, "This."

 

Harry's eyebrows shoot up. "I guess you have a point."

 

"And, of course," Louis gets his clothes and closes his closet. He wanders over to Harry, pushing him gently on the bed against his back. He cups his left cheek, and kisses him deeply. "You just love  _me._ " He says.

 

Harry turns beet red. "Okay I got it." He looks away, begging himself to stop looking like a teenage girl who just got asked out by her crush. "Haz?" Louis brushes the strands of hair that had fallen on Harry's face.

 

"Yes?"

 

"You're quite adorable, and addicting."

 

"What?"

 

"And lovable. And beautiful. And-"

 

"N-No, stop."

 

Louis raises an eyebrow, giving the younger a questioning look. "I don't wanna embarrass myself." Harry murmured. "Why would you be able to embarrass yourself now? You're with me. Your home, your other half, and so much more. You gotta be comfy with me by now." Louis says, gentle.

 

"I-I know, Lou. I am, of course I am. But even after what, five years...? You still manage to make me feel like it's the first time I've seen you my whole life," Harry reaches up to trace Louis' jawline with his slender fingers. "It's an incredible and overwhelming feeling, but in a good way," He pecks Louis' nose. "And yes, I just love  _you_  very much." Louis leans in once more, giving Harry another sweet kiss on his lips, and says, "So, so, cute and just, everything good."

 

Harry smiles, and Louis wonders how he got Harry to love him. "C'mon, let's do nothing today." Louis gets off the bed, and dresses up. "I like you shirtless, but okay that works too." Harry lets a little smirk show. "If you weren't you, Harry Styles, aka the man of my heart, I would have slayed you by now." Louis replies. Harry hugs him from behind, whispering, "Did I tell you that I love you? I love you." Louis abruptly turns around, snaking his arms around Harry's waist, and the latter places his hands on each side of his lover's face.

 

They kiss yet again. "I love you." Their foreheads pressed against each other. "I'm disgusted at how utterly in love we are." Louis jokes. "Do you think the Larries are, too?" Harry asks, amused. "Oh, especially them."

 

Louis tilts his head. "Your jawline's gonna be the death of me, love."

 

"And your cheekbones will also be the reason for mine." Harry counters.

 

They cuddle a bit, then Louis continues to fix himself while the other showers. Harry comes out after a while and proceeds to dress up. He takes a minute to admire the tattoos scattered on his body. "'Louis got the dagger though,'" He quotes. Louis looks at him, perplexed. "What  _are_ you talking about?"

 

Harry chuckles, "The fans always said that you got the dagger," Louis' eyes were twinkling, "Well, the rose has been taken care of." He snorts, knowing the fans would go wild if they ever heard him say that.

 

"Indeed it has, darling, indeed it has."

 

For the rest of the day, they did as Louis said, absolutely nothing. Well, nothing really productive, at least.

 

Louis was admiring Harry's entire being just before he fell asleep. He had him in his arms, one leg over Harry's side, keeping him as close as possible. Harry managed to reach for his phone, unlocking it and tapping the Twitter icon.

 

 **foreveralwayslou:**  i love you so much

 

 **estheticalarry:**   _(in reply to foreveralwayslou)_ are you directing this to louis again or

 

 **foreveralwayslou:**   _(in reply to estheticalarry)_ yes, of course, always

 

 **estheticalarry:**   _(in reply to foreveralwayslou)_ yOU DID NOT JUST

 

Harry lets out a grin, but keeps his body still so Louis wouldn't stir.

 

 **foreveralwayslou:**   _(in reply to estheticalarry)_ yes, i did just

 

foreveralwayslou: or you could call him my boyfie

 

 **foreveralwayslou:**  or my hubby

 

 **foreveralwayslou:**  or my king

 

 **foreveralwayslou:**  louis is everything to me, basically 

 

**retweeted and favorited by estheticalarry, princelwt, yslandadidas, harrysecret, stylinsonjpg, and 1.9K others**

 

He takes one last look at Louis, and lets himself get some shut eye.

 


	4. two are together

 

"Larry is the most famous band member."

 

Liam looks to Niall, shaking his head, but a smile shows on his face. It was early afternoon, they were both waiting for Louis and Harry in the living room.

 

"Did someone say Larry?"

 

Harry suddenly bursts in the room, with Louis right behind him. "Calm down, babe. It's just Niall," Louis says. "Are you a chill larrie or nah?" Harry raises an eyebrow at Louis. "What are you even talking about..."

 

But then, "...Demon..." Louis whispered.

 

"There are different stages," Niall has all of their attention now, Louis makes a face that says,  _'Oh? Do tell.'_ , Liam is amused, and Harry is focused.

 

"This isn't exactly a stage but whatever, we call it  _anti-larrie_ or  _anti_  for short. It's self-explanatory, obviously you don't ship Larry if you're being called one," Louis snorts, joking inside his head,  _Who_ ** _doesn't_** _ship_ ** _Larry_** _?_  "Next is probably the  _chill larrie_ , you ship Larry but you don't really get crazy about them." He snickers, maybe he should look up on more of these 'Larrie Stages', he makes a mental note to go through Tumblr and Twitter.

 

"Here comes the  _dark larrie_ , opposite of  _chill larrie_ , I suppose. Well obviously save for the fact they ship Larry. They get quite aggressive, no chill whatsoever, as far as I know. They're pretty cray cray, up as a Larrie twenty-four seven." Niall pretends to wipe a bead of sweat on the side of his forehead with the back of his hand, "It's so much work to be a Larrie. It's an awesome job but it kinda drives you insane, should be getting paid for it, anyway," Harry raises his eyebrows the same time as Louis does, and Liam is a tad bit confused.

 

"The last stage, well, the latest stage, at least, is the  ** _demon larrie_** , the most evil of 'em all, the most invincible, the craziest, the most super ultra mega mega ultra super Larrie, as of now," Niall tries to make his voice and face scary. Doesn't really work. "If I said that  _dark larrie_ doesn't sleep at all or is up twenty-four seven, then the  ** _demon larrie_**  is up twenty-five eight. Those Larries are the ones who really notice everything about you guys, have discussions, arguments, literally  _everything_." Liam's eyes are wide, "They kinda make me scared." Niall pats his back, "It's okay! You're friends with one so you're used to it."

 

"He is?" Harry says. "Yeah, duh, all of you are." Niall rolls his eyes, but in a playful manner. "Who's this  ** _demon larrie_** , then?" Louis inquires. " _Me_! Who else?!" The blond dramatically sighs. "I thought  _you'd_ know." He points to Liam with an accusing finger. "What? How was  _I_ supposed to know?" Liam then points at himself, disbelief evident in his features.

 

"How dare you," Niall makes an attempt to glare, and so does Liam, and Harry and Louis are just watching everything in front of them unfold. Niall and Liam eventually start laughing. "I love you, mate." Liam ruffles the other lad's hair. "Love you too Lima."  
  


"You boys are unbelievable." Louis pinches the bridge of his nose, pretending to be annoyed. Harry just chuckles, lacing his full arm around Louis' waist, bringing him closer to himself. "Well, I'm off to investigate." Louis announces. The others look at him, bewildered. "Investigate what, baby?" The feather haired boy blushed slightly at the endearing term. He snorts jokingly, "Wellington, obviously."

 

Liam makes an overly dramatic gasp, and Niall makes himself looks like he would faint but they're clinging to each other.   
  


Harry is the only one who laughs in response, "Good one, babe. But seriously, what are you gonna do??" Louis smiles at him, he loves knowing he caused the light, high-pitched laugh from his boyfriend. He just loves Harry.

 

"Gonna check up on the Larries, see if they're actually sleeping or something. Doubt it though. Should I feel bad that we keep them up and on their toes?" He places his hand on the door handle.

 

"Eh, maybe a bit? They seem to enjoy though." Harry ponders.

 

"...Larry hell..." Niall says almost too quiet. Liam doesn't even know how to react anymore.

 

"You coming with?" Louis asks, the question directed at Harry. The green eyed boy nods eagerly, "Maybe we'll eat together later?" He looks to Niall and Liam. "Alright, don't get too caught up!" They wave as Louis and Harry leave.

 

————————

 

"Wow." is the first thing Louis Tomlinson chokes out as he goes through the larry tag on Tumblr, and as well as Twitter.

 

"They're amazing, Lou. Look at how dedicated they are! And see, look there, a post about  _'If I Could Fly'_!" Harry exclaims while Louis stiffens. The taller lad notices, frowning when he asks, "What's wrong? Did I... did I say something?" Louis shook his head. "'Course not. It's just..." A lot of emotions are swimming in his head and chest. "That song means so much to me, love. You don't have any idea."

 

Harry's eyes brim with tears as he turns away from Louis, embarrassed that he cries over something like this. "I'm... I'm sorry it's just.. hearing you say that means a lot..." He feels a pair of arms hold him gently. "There's nothing wrong about that, babe. It's okay. I'm here with you right now, and you don't have to wish you have wings so you could fly home to me unlike before." He kisses the nape of Harry's neck, "We could read it together, maybe? Or you wanna save that for another time? Or not read it at all?" Harry settles down, "Another time, please.." Louis kisses his cheek. "Okay, baby. Whatever you want."

 

"You."

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

"You said 'whatever you want' so I said 'you'."

 

Louis' heart swells at his words. "And you're also all I need..." Harry sings in the tune of  _I Want To Write You A Song_. Louis pecks his lips. "Do you want to go and check in with RBB and SBB instead?" Harry reaches for his phone. "Twitter?"

 

"Yups."

 

"Wait, the fans are going wild again." Harry chuckles fondly.

 

Louis repeats the action, "Love them lots. Gonna miss them a whole bunch for sure."

 

"We'll probably see them from time to time, it's okay, sweets."

 

"I know, I know. It's just so different during concerts, like, yes we record our songs and we've just released our album, which I'm very much proud of but..."

 

"It's not the same as performing live, I got that thought too."

 

"I feel like... it's just really different during concerts because it's like we bring our music to life. Like it's more than the fans listening through their phones and earphones. And when they sing the lyrics back..."

 

"It's really one of the best parts, innit?"

 

"Yeah, it is. That's why I'm really gonna miss it. I already do, actually.."

 

"I know, Lou. But don't worry, when we come back, we'll be so much better than before and the fans will be even more amazing and..." Harry stops.

 

"Harry, can you believe we're growing old with our most beautiful, most valuable, most dedicated, fans? We grew up with them all throughout these five years and yet... I still feel the same, but everything is still constantly changing, too." He thinks that that was one of the most touching things Louis had ever said about the fans, and it's like he sees more clearly and is refreshed, yet he's nostalgic.

 

Louis grins, "Alright, let's not be too sentimental. We'll do greater things when we come back. RBBSBB time!" He cheers. Harry scrolls through the notifications.

 

"What do you think we should tweet?"

 

"I haven't got any idea, but maybe later we will? I don't wanna think too much because the hints we drop are pretty much bomb." Louis stretches as his shirt rides up a little, showing off some off his sun-kissed skin.

 

Harry pulls Louis' shirt up more, and blows raspberries on his tummy. His lover turns into a fit of giggles, cutely scrunching up his nose, and closing his eyes as his eyelashes cast a shadow. And Harry loves him more now.

 

————————

 

Some blogs, videos, text posts, gif and photo sets, and humorous tweets later, they find themselves in the kitchen. Louis was helping Harry out with dinner, knowing he had nothing better to do. Liam and Niall went out to get some more food for the refrigerator, since they seem to be running out, much to the latter's dismay.

 

"Boo, please mix it." Harry requests. Louis obeys, mixing the noodles with the sauce carefully. "We're so married."

 

Harry washes the things he used for cooking, "Aren't we?" Louis knows it's a rhetorical question, so he just pauses, turning around to kiss Harry's ship tattoo, then goes back to mixing.

 

He gets plates for all of them, setting up the table and already placing food on each. There was a small vase with four flowers and a four-leaf clover (all plastic, they didn't want them to wither because they all knew they'd forget to take care if them if they were real) in the middle of the table, and a container of napkins sitting next to it. He asks Harry, "Did Niall get the clover?" He beams, thinking it was adorable. "Yeah." Harry looks at the vase. "He was very happy to place it there."

 

"Now I get why the fans call us their sons and dads or something."

 

"Same. It's amusing but I actually kinda get their logic, y'know?"

 

"I think I'd also be feeling the same if I were in their shoes, I don't exactly know but it can happen."

 

"That, it can."

 

A few minutes pass and they hear the door unlock and came in Liam and Niall. They could hear their stomachs grumbling.

 

"It's okay Mr. Tums, Harry and Louis made food and we're gonna be happy." Niall says to his stomach. "C'mon Ni!" Liam pulls him along, setting the grocery bags down on the counter.

 

"I haven't had pasta in a while." Liam voices as Niall hums in agreement.

 

"And that's why we made it. Enjoy!"

 

They all dig in, throwing in some stories here and there, and everything felt nice. They felt warm and cozy, felt at  _home_.

 

"Thanks lads, it was a relaxing day today. Dinner made it a thousand times better." Niall pats his now full tummy.

 

"Mr. Tums seems very pleased." Liam comments, making Niall laugh. "Yes, yes he is."

 

"Good night lads!" Louis says. "Nighty night, Lou!" Liam and Niall chorus.

 

Louis takes Harry's hand in his, walking and entering their room.

 

"I know exactly what to tweet now." Harry grabs his laptop and Louis gets the bear from a special basket. "What is it, babes?" Louis asks, setting the bear in front of the laptop. "We'll open tabs, give the fans even more hints. Oh, oh! Tumblr will be the last tab, like, go through the 'Rainbow Bear' tag." The older follows Harry's instructions as he states them. Then something pops up in his head. "We'll take a picture, yeah?" Harry nods in response as he continues, "Since we're using your laptop, lets blur some things." He suggests. Harry cocks an eyebrow at him. "Like, we'll blur all the other letters except for the letters in 'rainbow', so we'll have the bear at the side so the fans can see the laptop." Harry practically radiates joy as he takes everything in. "That's brilliant, Lou! Okay, let's do this."

 

After a while, everything is in place. They double check their set-up, then they decide to finally picture their newly formed masterpiece.

 

"Let's edit it, blur all the necessary letters." Louis starts to do so, and Harry watches him, looking if there's anything he missed or if he accidentally blurred something that shouldn't be.

 

"Here, love, you missed the 'H'." He points out. Louis snuggles closer to him, saying, "Was saving the best for last." At this, the other boy grins so wide it's threatening to split his face in half. "Sap." He teases. "Like you're not." is Louis' (much affectionate) reply, blurring the 'H'. He finishes editing, examining the photo once more as Harry does the same. "Okay,  it's all good." Then the picture was tweeted, through RBB and SBB's account, of course.

 

Almost instantly, the fans were reacting and retweeting and everything. Harry puffed out his chest, proud and Louis just looked at him in awe. He'd logged on to his own Twitter fan account.

 

**aimhharrystyles:**  You're still so beautiful no matter how many times I've seen you, all your other sides, all of you. It always feels like the first time I saw you from across the room.

 

He tweets this as he watches Harry step out of the bathroom. He lets him curl into him after they've set everything else aside, laying lazily together on the bed.

 

It's peaceful, the room was dim, the lampshade the only thing providing them with light. Louis has a firm and yet gentle arm around his boyfriend, who's currently drifting off to sleep. He takes this chance to sing.

 

_I want to write you a song,_   
_One that's beautiful as you are sweet._   
_Just a hint of pain_   
_For the feeling that I get when you are gone,_   
_I want to write you a song._

 

_I want to lend you my coat,_   
_One that's as soft as your cheek,_   
_So when the world is cold,_   
_You'll have a hiding place you can go._   
_I want to lend you my coat._

 

_Everything I need I get from you,_   
_Givin' back is all I wanna do._

 

_I want to build you a boat,_   
_One that's strong as you are free,_   
_So any time you think that your heart is gonna sink,_   
_You know it won't._   
_I want to build you a boat._

 

_Everything I need I get from you,_   
_Givin' back is all I wanna do._

 

_Everything I need I get from you,_   
_Givin' back is all I wanna do._

 

_I want to write you a song,_   
_One to make your heart remember me,_   
_So any time I'm gone,_   
_You can listen to my voice and sing along._   
_I want to write you a song._   
_I want to write you a song._

 

He looks to Harry, his breathing pattern as steady as it can be. His eyes have shut, his hair splayed out on the fluffy pillow.

 

"I'll protect you with all that I am." He places a chaste kiss on Harry's pink lips and makes sure he keeps him warm.


	5. won't stop 'til we surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for this extremely late update! I'm sick right now and I'm trying to get better.

A lot had happened since their tweet on RBB's account. They'd released the History music video, and Harry turned twenty-two. When he'd tweeted,

_"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22."_

Louis had laughed so hard he almost peed. Harry teased him for it but they ended up snogging each other's faces off, what was new? Louis even told him he was proud of him for the level of "shade", or something like that. Liam and Niall had joined in and cracked other jokes too. And there was the unforgettable time when Louis had "claimed" he has a baby, and Kendall is Harry's "girlfriend". Said boys know the truth.

 

Although, much to Harry and Louis' joy, Harry and Kendall "broke up". There were sources that said that Harry wanted to have sex with Kendall, which infuriated Louis to no end. Others even had the nerve to call Harry a womanizer, again. He almost dragged those assholes on Twitter, but Harry had grabbed his phone before he even got to touch it. "No, Lou, it's not worth it." His lover had said.

 

Of course, he's still quite upset but lowkey amused as well. It was entertaining to see some fans saying that the baby is his and everything. However, he was surprised to see some Larries congratulating him. He almost questioned it, but shrugged it off since the Larry side of the fandom seemed to be holding on pretty well. He was proud to see a tweet saying,

_"If you stop shipping Larry because of this, then kindly unfollow me."_

He undoubtedly checked Tumblr to see how the other Larries are doing. He'd seen another post:

**"Louis and Harry did NOT get couple matching tattoos for us Larries to be weak."**

 

He'd laughed at it a little, but knew it was also serious. He saw how much they supported the both of them, and both of them together. It was very relieving and he hopes that this continues until such time the truth will finally be known, and beyond that.

 

He notices hashtags as well, like, _#fakebabycsi_ , _#larry rumors_ , _#receipts_ , and more. He goes through them, and to say he was amazed was an understatement. The fans really went all out on it, though he was a bit sad. Back in the old days, they weren't this serious. Yes, he knew there are times when they and he himself had to be, but he misses the inside jokes the fans toss around, the ridiculous unimaginable imagines, the poorly made photoshop pictures, the memes made out of him and the boys. He kinda misses not knowing the pain and suffering, and his heart was aching to feel the freedom he should have, but he knew that things would be alright. His family, the fans and his boys made him feel invincible; he could do anything.

 

Just recently, there were pictures released of Louis and... well, Danielle (Campbell). He knew Harry hadn't mind all that much, because of course this was only to get a rise out of everyone, especially the Larries. It was also to brainwash people with the thought,

**"LOUIS TOMLINSON WAS MOST DEFINITELY NOT WITH HARRY STYLES ON HIS BIRTHDAY."**

Even though, he obviously was. Louis just rolled his eyes at how much people seemed to think that the fans were that stupid to actually believe it, regardless if they shipped Larry or not. They at least know, he assumes, that he and Harry don't hate each other.

 

"I'm just a tad bit bothered, that's it, Lou, I swear." Harry had told him. They were talking about the pictures of Louis and she-who-Harry-does-not-name. No hate on her or anything but she's sort of taken a liking to Louis, and Harry noticed that, which is why he's a little upset. He doesn't let it show as much as possible, of course, but Louis knows all the same. He kinda finds it hot, though, jealous Harry.

 

Sometimes he found himself pinned against the wall with Harry's warm body against his. Harry had nipped and bit and kissed and he loved every second of it. He loved knowing Harry will always want and need him, and him alone relationship wise. It's nice to know that Harry's afraid to lose him, and other similar things but still, he didn't want Harry having the slightest doubt.

 

He would spend time with Harry more often than not because why wouldn't he? If he couldn't be with him on streets, then at least be he could be with him in the sheets. Louis had uttered those words to Harry, who, undeniably, cackled and pretended to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye. Louis was always glad to see Harry beaming. Harry seemed to be glowing all the time no matter what; he was always so beautiful and gorgeous; ethereal, Louis would think. He would voice those thoughts to Harry out loud too, getting the younger boy all pink and flustered. He felt a bit of pride burst in his chest knowing he still had that same effect on him, even if it's been five years. But it was also vice-versa as well. Louis blushed and turned red when Harry said some... well, unexpected things. He just  _loves_ to surprise Louis. He loved getting the reactions he got, and the affection he received after.

 

They'd be going online, sitting on the couch, watching telly, cooking meals, cuddling, kissing, murmuring and whispering sweet words to each other and they still couldn't get enough. Both of them think it would never be enough. Of course they also give each other personal space and have "me-time" but they just somehow always manage to be right next to the other or at least have some kind of contact at the end of the day. They'd both taken note of that, and it was endearing. They know they're each other's home. A safe place to be, to be themselves without having their guard on, to act without thinking and caution, and to love without fear.


	6. we/us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um???? A bit PG?? No smut tho (wtf i can't write that), just implied i guess ??? Idek lmao // I'm so sorry btw, I had my exams and now it's summer so I can do what I want !! Yayyyy !!!!! So here's an update, I hope u don't hate me too much, love you guys, pls leave kudos & comment ! xxxx

Harry's in the bathroom right now, and Louis is outside just waiting for him. They're both at home, actually. With each other. Home.

 

The thing is, the two of them are on their phones. Online. In Twitter. Tweeting.

 

Louis is still gaining followers by the hour in his fan account, and so is Harry. They're retweeting a lot, pictures, gifs, videos, and just plain tweets. They vote in some polls that show up, too.

 

The taller thought that he should comment about Louis' recent instagram activity. Everyone was talking about it on his timeline, anyway. Some were praising him for being the selfie king (while a few argued, saying Niall was the selfie king), he'd retweeted them, but others were saying he didn't look happy. How his face was somehow solemn, and his eyes didn't sparkle or how he looked pretty emo.

 

 **foreveralwayslou:** what's going on with my husband?? i'm very worrie

 

Yes, he meant for the typo to happen.

 

He posted another,

 

 **foreveralwayslou:** i hope my baby's okay ):

 

There were tons that retweeted his tweets, but there was another notification that popped up and caught his eye.

 

 **aimhharrystyles:** _(in reply to foreveralwayslou)_ i'm sure he's fine and just missing his other half

 

Harry almost cooed, but remembered he was in the bathroom, meaning the sound could echo or something, so it'd be weird doing that when he's alone in there. Louis could get wrong ideas.

 

 **foreveralwayslou:** _(in reply to aimhharrystyles)_ i hope so ): i don't wanna see sad louis

 

Louis raised his eyebrows at the response, he knew he looked kinda emo but he didn't expect the fans to be this... concerned?

 

 **aimhharrystyles:** _(in reply to foreveralwayslou)_ hey hey hey , it's gonna be alright , yeah ? (:

 

 **foreveralwayslou:** _(in reply to aimhharrystyles)_ yeah... :) haha, i thought you were gonna say the lyrics of love you goodbye, y'know, that part where they sing "hey hey hey"

 

Louis snorted, cause wow, that really sounded like something Harry would say. Little does he know...

 

 **aimhharrystyles:** _(in reply to foreveralwayslou)_ (: just trying to make you smile , s'all

 

 **foreveralwayslou:** _(in reply to aimhharrystyles)_ well you succeeded, thank you, you're really sweet xx

 

 **aimhharrystyles:** _(in reply to foreveralwayslou)_ no problem (: dm me if you'd like !

 

As he tweeted that, he immediately followed _foreveralwayslou_. He scrolls through their profile, pleased with their layout cause this person's larry af, and sees the location that says,

 

 _with louis aka my home_ ❤️ _he/him x_

 

And boom! He remembers. This person was the same person that tweeted about Louis' eyelashes being so gorgeous or something. Huh, small world. He never thought he'd come across him again.

 

He saw there were people asking _foreveralwayslou_ to post a selfie because all this time, all these years, he hasn't, unlike other accounts that let their mutuals actually see them, at least through a picture. _Foreveralwayslou_ would decline politely, saying he was uncomfortable about posting a picture of himself. Louis frowned a little, he shouldn't feel that way, but he understands. The internet is... well, a lot of things. He sort of wanted to see how he looked like, though. Just a bit curious.

 

 **foreveralwayslou:** _(in reply to aimhharrystyles)_ no, really, thank you again, and yeah, i will! x

 

He almost forgot he was having a conversation with him not even five minutes ago. He got a notification and saw that he followed him back. He felt content, it was always nice to have a new friend, or so he thought.

 

He realizes that Harry's been in the bathroom for a while now, so he gets up and struts to the bathroom door, knocking on it, once, twice, thrice.

 

Harry opens it.

 

"Hey love, what took you so long?" Louis kisses his cheek. "Sorry, was online in Twitter. Got a little bit carried away." Harry tells him as Louis giggles. "I was online too, actually. So you were there, on the toilet seat, looking through Twitter?" Louis teases, poking the dimple he adored so much. Harry blushes, "Yeah, sorry." Louis caresses his hair, twirling his finger around strands of it at the ends, "No need to apologize, babe. Nothing to be sorry for," They walk towards the bed and fall down exaggeratedly, looking at each other and laughing.

 

"At least I know you weren't having fun without me." Louis whispers, a smirk growing on his lips. Harry rolls his eyes, "Well, you weren't so confident last night." Louis reddens, "Are you.. are you... do you wanna have a go?" Harry lightens up. "Lazy morning sex? Always up for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH THIS UPDATE IS SO SHORT IM SORRY I REALLY SUCK OKAY IM SORRY BUT I REALLY HOPE U LIKE IT I HAVE PLANS FOR THSI OKAY I LOVE U DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTSS x


	7. dagger & rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter, conversations, being sappy as fck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates. To all those who voted their asses off for the iHeartAwards, I'm really proud of you. Honestly idk how the Beliebers won, but yeah. I'm really sorry to those who think their voting was in vain. Go reward yourselves, you deserve it (: Vote & comment pls! [And yes this chapter will be full of voting and twitter] And I know this is hella late I'm sorry!!!! Oh and please message me if you have Twitter [only if you wanna] (:

"SHIT!" Louis shouts, tweeting song lyrics but not putting the hashtags. He's being lazy again, laying on his bed. He smells vanilla in the room, Harry probably got the scent or something. Speaking of Harry, he's downstairs, making breakfast for them. Louis would usually be with him, but Harry said he could stay and rest from all the drama that's going on.  _But still,_  he thinks, he gets up as he furrows his eyebrows in concentration, "Fucking delete that shit." And he does, and types in the lyrics again, and with the hashtags, this time. "There." He's quite stressed because well, he was under pressure. He has a big fan account, so if he didn't vote for the boys, or actually, he and his mates, then the fandom might accuse him. He knows that he shouldn't be this bothered but he doesn't wanna be seen as a "fake fan", although he sort of is.

He's dealt with this before, yeah, but the frustration doesn't really go away. It lessens just a bit, he guesses. "I'm supposed to be on  _break_ , is this what the fans feel? We're on break but they still handle these things, amazing," He voices his thoughts. He then would just retweet to remove some of the guilt cause well, it's actually cheating. He decides he'll make up a stupid excuse,

 

 **aimhharrystyles:**  ugh the app keeps crashing ! #Directioners #BestFanArmy #iHeartAwards

 

He feels bad, but then he gets tons of likes and retweets. He checks through his notifications, and he sees that people are quoting, replying (with the same hashtags), and liking and all that. He was just about to lock his phone as he walks out of his and Harry's bedroom, gingerly making his way down the stairs when a new message suddenly pops up in his direct messages. He raises a curved brow, wondering who thought it might be good time to chat with him or some shit. About ninety-eight percent of him expects it to be an automated message. You know, the one you get usually after you follow someone or whatever. His inbox is  _full_  of them.

 

**_foreveralwayslou -_ **

_hey, you okay?_

 

Oh, this person again. He stops in his tracks. No, he's not annoyed or anything, of course not, the bloke didn't even do anything wrong.

It's just... new? It's quite surprising because he knows he'd said that this guy could message him if he wanted to, but he didn't think that he'd really do it. Because well, people, for some reason, like to lead you on, you're thinking they'd keep in touch and it'll become something worth being called a friendship and sometimes, maybe something even more, but really? This really should be in the headlines;

**PERSON ACTUALLY CARES ENOUGH TO ASK IF ANOTHER RANDOM PERSON WHO IS ALMOST A COMPLETE STRANGER IS OKAY.**

 

He goes down a few more steps, and replies as he enters the kitchen,

 

**_aimhharrystyles -  
_ **

_yeah , why do you ask ? but thanks for your concern though_

**_foreveralwayslou -_ **

_you tweeted that the app keeps crashing, so um... actually i don't even know what i'm saying. i'm sorry. do you have kik or whatever chatting app?_

 

He doesn't know why, but he says it anyway,

 

**_aimhharrystyles -_ **

_don't be sorry , it's fine , and i don't have any cause i'm lame , but i'll make one , shouldn't take too long_

**_foreveralwayslou -_ **

_haha, that's quite alright :) will you have the same username there?_

**_aimhharrystyles -_ **

_:) yeah , hold on_

 

So he literally downloads the app after walking to the living room, going to the App Store and tapping on it. He waits for it to finish installing as he scrolls through his feed, retweeting from time to time.

After around a minute, it was done downloading and he proceeds to signing up. He registers and all that, then goes back to Twitter to message  _foreveralwayslou_.

 

**_aimhharrystyles -_ **

_hey , im done signing up . so do you wanna just message their or ?_

**_foreveralwayslou -_ **

_yeah, sure. i'll message you._

 

"This is... kinda weird...?" He mutters to himself, staring at the screen. He tries not to make a big deal out of it so he locks his phone, dropping it on the cushion face-down. He just thinks it's different from replying to tweets, because it's like being in a closed space with someone and you have to talk to them. He's not awkward, no, but he doesn't know what to feel about the whole situation. He enters the kitchen only to see Harry transferring pancakes on two plates; the syrup, sugar, butter, and of course utensils, already prepared. His gaze immediately softens, he loves Harry so much.

"Hey babe, you hungry?" Harry asks him as he carefully places the plates on the table. "Yeah, actually. You're the best, thank you." Louis pecks him on the cheek, making Harry smile, his dimples popping out.

They eat in silence, their fingers intwined on the table.

"Lou, I really can't wait for us to be holding hands in the streets without a care in the world..." Louis' chest aches at that, Harry deserves so much more than what he has. Sure, he's got money, he's loved by many people, he's famous but does he get to be who he really is? Can he tell everyone how his home (aka Louis) is? Can he reveal the gifts his boyfriend gave him even when there wasn't any special occasion? Can he even touch the person he has all those matching tattoos with? Can he shout it from the rooftops that he loves Louis William Tomlinson?

Louis brings Harry's soft hand to his lips, placing a chaste kisses on his knuckles, then begins to caress the smooth skin.

"Soon, my love, soon. And we'll be posting all those selfies stored in our phones, and we'll post every tweet we've saved in our drafts all these years, and we'll finally be able to say that  _They Don't Know About Us_  isn't just a song from our second album," He buries his face in Harry's neck, "We'll tell the fans how we fell in love... all those stolen glances, innuendos, inside jokes, winks, kisses, the not so subtle love bites," Harry snorts at this, to which Louis smiles, "And of course the scratch marks on your back that one day and why you couldn't sit down during a concert." Harry wants to smack him but Louis is his husband and he can't do that to the ~~kitten~~ king.

"I don't know why I'm in love with you," Louis fakes being hurt, "Oh please, just get everything that you need and leave already." Harry attempts to be harsh, but how can he when he's talking to the love of his life? Louis pulls him until they're at their front door, "What are you doing?" Harry asks incredulously. "You said get everything that you need, and well, you're all that I need." Louis says, and he seems so casual about it that Harry still wants to punch him but he kisses him instead. Cause why fight when you can kiss and snog and have sexy time?

 

 

Sue them, they're absolutely disgusting.


End file.
